C'est moi la plus mignonne !
by Taahoma
Summary: OneShot. Du cosplay, des photos et des hommes pas très sains. Spoilers sur Yoosung / Seven endings.


**Auteur :** **Taahoma**

 **Fandom :** Mystic Messenger

 **Genre :** Humour. On essaie en tout cas =)

 **Rating : K+**

 **Disclaimer :** Cheritz, Cheritz et Cheritz.

 **Note :** Premier essai chez Mystic Messenger !Encore un nouveau défi que j'ai mis du temps à sortir à cause de manque de motivation et de déplacements intempestifs. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux plus prendre un avion low cost parce que passer plus de 12 heures sans pouvoir boire un truc est une torture. Argh. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez cette lecture. Et n'hésitez pas à commenter sur le OOC, je dois m'améliorer pour mieux interpréter chaque personnage…

* * *

 **C'est moi la plus mignonne !**

"Mais qui est cette beauté sur ton téléphone Yoosung ? Quelqu'un de ta promo ?" Le blond se mit à rire à la surprise de Zen. "Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ?"

Il fronça les sourcils et son regard fit un balayage entre Yoosung et l'autre garçon derrière son ordinateur. Ce dernier avait un sourire en coin sur son visage, ses yeux braqués sur l'écran de la vieille machine de l'acteur.

"Non, ne me dis pas que...!"

Le rire s'intensifia à côté de lui. Sérieux, plus jamais d'alcool pour le plus jeune. Zen attrapa le téléphone de Yoosung qui se mit sur le dos en tenant ses côtes. La photo était celle d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges et longs, dans des habits d'infirmière. Tout pour faire penser qu'elle était en cours avec Yoosung. Le regard doré de la demoiselle semblait charmer la caméra. La robe d'infirmière était courte avec un décolleté assez grand. Ses lèvres rouges en forme de baiser et une main pour le souffler.

"Seven !?"

"Hehe, je suis mignonne, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non non t'es pas _mignonne_ comme tu dis, t'es..."

"Sexy ? Gracieuse ? Géniale ?"

"T'as un problème Seven..."

"Je ne suis pas le seul faut croire. Ta recherche de petite amie devient de plus en plus dangereuse. T'es si en manque que ça ?"

"Evitons d'en parler..." Zen rendit le téléphone à son propriétaire, ignorant la remarque du blond qui faisait référence à la photo de Miss Vanderwood slash Seven d'il y a quelques années.

Il se leva pour prendre une bière à la place, rapportant du thé pour Yoosung et un autre Ph.D Pepper pour le hacker.

"Hé, je veux boire plus !" râla l'apprenti vétérinaire. "Et, comment ça se fait que tu aies du thé ?"

"Ton visage rouge me dit que tu as eu assez... " contredit Zen en ouvrant sa canette. "MC m'a demandé d'en acheter quand elle a su que tu passais la nuit ici avec Seven." Leur soirée était un petit gathering pour fêter le passage en troisième année d'école vétérinaire pour Yoosung. Ce dernier avait demandé à l'acteur d'accepter de changer d'ordinateur comme cadeau, parce qu'il se sentait mal à chaque fois qu'il voyait cette vieille machine qu'il considérait plus comme collector qu'autre chose. Zen n'avait pas voulu mais il avait accepté que Seven y touche pour au moins le rendre plus sûr.

Les joues du plus jeune s'empourprèrent. "MC est si mignonne."

"Eh, je croyais que j'étais la plus mignonne !" objecta le hacker en relevant finalement son nez de l'écran.

"T'es mignonne aussi, Seven, mais voyons, MC reste la n°1"

"Arrête Yoosung, 7 n'a rien de mignon". Il insista sur la dernière syllabe. "Non mais regarde-moi ça... c'est juste un pervers en costume !"

"Un pervers que tu trouvais canon juste deux minutes auparavant !"

"Ta gueule..." Zen avala sa bière d'un seul coup. Avant qu'il ait le temps de se lever, Yoosung le fit et courut au frigo pour ramener deux nouvelles bières et un paquet de chips. "Ok j'ai une idée," dit-il en se rasseyant. "On va trouver des photos de cosplay de Seven avec MC et Zen doit dire laquelle est plus mignonne ! Et si une fois, tu dis que Seven est le mieux, tu paies ta tournée !"

"Et comment tu veux trouver des photos de MC ?" chicana Zen, sceptique.

Seven, intéressé par le concept se mit à rire. "MC adore les sessions cosplays ! Regarde la photo suivante," dit-il en tendant son propre téléphone qu'il avait sorti de sa petite valise.

En naviguant entre les photos, Zen remarqua que Seven-infirmière était en photo avec une MC rougissante.

"J'y crois pas... Ok, faisons ça mais y a sérieux aucun moyen que Seven soit mieux que MC !"

"On verra…"

Tournant son PC portable, Seven demanda à Yoosung de trouver l'interrupteur de la lumière. "C'est parti !"

La première photo s'afficha et Zen manqua déjà de gâcher sa précieuse bière. Une parfaite jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, dans une tenue adorable rougissait et triturait ses indexes. Un nœud géant décorait ses cheveux. A côté dans une même tenue avec un bras reposant sur l'épaule de la première, une blonde exubérante, clignant d'un œil à la caméra souriait de toutes ses dents.

"Seven t'es dégueulasse," balbutia Zen. "Regarde cette pauvre MC !"

"En fait, je venais de lui dire ce que je lui ferai le soir-même à l'oreille quand la photo a été prise."

Zen fronça les sourcils et Yoosung demanda à son ami de lui dire ce qu'il avait dit à la jeune femme mais l'acteur le stoppa à temps, grondant que les hommes étaient des loups qui ne savaient pas considérer à juste titre la pureté des jeunes femmes.

Ils continuèrent leur défilé de photos, Zen ayant de plus en plus de mal à voir Seven en tant qu'homme et Yoosung, de plus en plus bourré, commençait à perdre pied sur la réalité.

"Attends, ce regard, c'est pas Seven. Il manque la lueur de pervers. Je ne crois pas que tu peux avoir ce genre d'expression." Zen s'approcha de la photo, essayant de repérer le détail qui trahirait le jeune homme. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que peut-être, cette fois, Seven serait le plus mignon. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait… En tout cas, on ne lui donna pas plus de temps pour réfléchir.

"C'est Saeran."

Et le rire de Yoosung reprit de plus belle. "T'es sérieux ?" Zen parut soulagé, il n'avait pas à dire qu'il avait failli perdre leur pari. Et alors que lui et Seven débattaient sur comment le frère de l'hacker avait réussi à être entrainé là-dedans (la promesse d'une glace à la fraise apparemment), Yoosung se remettait de sa crise de rire.

"Les gars, je crois que je me sens pas bien." Il avait la main devant la bouche.

"Comme prévu, tu as trop bu Yoosung…" Le blond se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'aux toilettes de l'appartement. Attentifs à tout bruit bizarre, les deux autres reprirent leur conversation jusqu'à ce qu'il refasse surface.

"Je crois que je me suis esquinté le pharynx à vomir autant…"

"Et voilà le jeune apprenti véto qui ramène sa science !" Yoosung se rassit, rassurant Zen qui demandait s'il se sentait mieux.

"Alors, qui est le plus mignon ?" demanda Yoosung qui semblait vouloir mettre un point final à ce débat.

"Zen avouait que Saeran était adorable. Je crois que c'est lui qui a gagné le pari !"

* * *

Total : 1085 mots.

Les cinq mots à placer : géant, valise, pharynx, balayage, interrupteur.

Mon dieu que c'était chaud… et la seule raison pour moi de prendre le fandom de MM est à côté du pharynx et de Yoosung… Même si j'ai aucune idée de la légitimité de ce qu'il dit. Haha :,D veuillez me pardonner xD.

Anyway, c'est juste une tranche de vie, rien de particulier sur cette histoire. Je ne pense pas que je souhaite aller ou dire quelque chose de spécial ^^

Encore une fois, ce défi a été fait avec Zafyra's qui a sa propre création sur le même thème mais dans le fandom de Kuroko no Basket. Jetez-y un oeil !


End file.
